


【权贵】美好的哲学课01-03

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课01-03

01

“小黄老师，这边这边！”黄明昊刚走到酒店大堂就听到张阿姨的声音，冲自己喊，老远就听见了。

黄明昊听了笑的灿烂，这弯弯的笑眼和柔和的五官，都深得长辈们喜欢。张阿姨是黄妈妈的老朋友了，看着黄明昊长大成人，几年前黄妈妈知道儿子喜欢男人之后接受不了，第一个去倾诉的也是张阿姨。

张阿姨哪能接受啊，听说完那表情比黄妈妈自己还精彩。她来自农村，初中都没上完，和黄妈妈也是因为老公做同行生意才认识的，思想上比黄妈妈更传统。

但张阿姨看着黄明昊这打小就乖的不得了的孩子说什么都改不过来，只把“喜欢男人”这茬当个无伤大雅的癖好，硬是接受了。黄妈妈也渐渐放宽了心，只当是时代变了，跟不上了。

张阿姨还记得自己姐妹家儿子的终身大事，喜欢男人不打紧，只要是个人，照样需要找个靠谱的人共度终身。这不，这会儿就张罗着给黄明昊相亲。

对方叫范丞丞，家里以前也是做珠宝生意才认识，现在改做古董了，范家老夫俩为人都不错，儿子应该也不会差。

张阿姨和这对夫妻关系不错，逢年过节还互相走动，但范家小子从不着家，在十岁以后张阿姨就没见过他。如果不是串门的时候和范妈妈无意中聊起来现在“同性恋”这个新颖话题，两家人也不会一拍手，合计着给两个单身男青年相亲了。

范家古董生意这些年是越做越红火，张阿姨和范妈妈也好久没见，对于范丞丞更是停留在十岁时候的戴眼镜的小胖子形象，刚在包间里见到人，一米八几的大个子，一张冷酷的俊脸，外形上张阿姨可是满意。

除了这小子穿的一点儿也不正式，头发还梳着张阿姨叫不出名字的辫子，好像叫什么“脏辫”。不过据说是搞艺术的，有名也有钱，这一幅痞子相在张阿姨眼里也越看越顺眼，简直替自己姐妹满意的不得了。

黄妈妈在欧洲旅游，张阿姨就做了黄明昊这边的长辈，范丞丞的妈妈也到场了，美其名曰吃顿家常饭，两家人许久不见走动走动，其实就是相亲。黄明昊也知道，今天去大学上班的时候还特地穿了套休闲西装，正式点儿的着装显得尊重，也不那么职场。

张阿姨出到酒店大堂来接黄明昊，她知道这孩子大小就糊涂，这酒店大的很，里面的餐厅就好几间，说不定等会儿就要走错餐厅包间。本来黄明昊大学里下了课火急火燎地赶过来就快迟到，万一再一走错了真迟了到，可把这第一印象搞坏了。

“小黄老师啊，丞丞和他妈妈都到了，一会放轻松，你平时那样就可讨人喜欢啦！”张阿姨亲呢地过来，抓着黄明昊的手就往二楼城里做创意菜最有名的餐厅里带。

“张阿姨，您今天怎么了？老喊我小黄老师干嘛呀……”黄明昊捂着脸说道，也不知道张阿姨怎么个打算。

“哎哟我的昊昊，这不是帮你凸显一下你的职业优势嘛，我寻思着你文化程度这么高，年纪轻轻还是个大学教授，肯定抢手的很呢。我这样喊你，就是提醒他们范家，机不可失，时不再来。知道不？”

张阿姨一下把黄明昊说的脸红，黄明昊忙接话：“没呢！还是个讲师，副教授都不是呢。”

“迟早的事！你这行不就是在大学里浸着，老了自然而然就评上了嘛。对我这没啥文化的人来说，进了大学当老师的，都是教授。”张阿姨停下脚步，转过身帮黄明昊把刚刚赶路弄乱了的领子理好，“再说了，我喊的小黄老师，还没喊黄教授呢！”

“谢谢张阿姨了！您想喊啥都行。”黄明昊自己又理了理发型，才跟着张阿姨进了包间。

“阿姨好！”黄明昊先用自己招牌的八颗牙微笑，招呼很热情，明显范阿姨很受用。

然后黄明昊转头看了看一旁的年轻男人，一头脏辫，宽大的卫衣，坐着被桌子遮住了下半身。见来人才站起来，黄明昊这才注意到对方穿了条松松垮垮的破洞牛仔裤。

“你好，我叫范丞丞。”脏辫青年说完，伸手过来。黄明昊和他握了手，才入席就座，自我介绍道：“你好，我叫黄明昊。”

“小黄老师今天下午有课呢，P大过来这边路上堵的很，稍微迟了点，你们别介意啊。”张阿姨说道。

“哎哟，别这么客气，明明是我们娘俩太闲，来得太早了。丞丞是搞艺术的，自由工作者，最近刚做完一个大展览，就闲了。”范阿姨有意无意之间都透露着对自己儿子的满意。那可不，她儿子可是个新锐艺术家。“小黄老师在P大哦，教什么的呢？”

“范阿姨，您叫我小黄就成。我也是才毕业留校做个讲师，学哲学的。”没说“教”，反倒说自己“学”哲学，不好为人师不逞强好胜，范阿姨点了点头，还是挺满意这个谦虚不浮躁的年轻人的。

黄明昊倒是很健谈，和长辈们聊天是他的长项，能把她们逗乐，又颇有礼节。范丞丞就稍显得沉默了，“丞丞，你也说两句。你们年轻人多聊聊，交个朋友。”范妈妈跟自己儿子说。

范丞丞就“嗯”了一声表示答应，却没有更多的表示。范妈妈见劝不动儿子，也能摸清楚自己儿子的意思，八成是不喜欢这个相亲对象。

范妈妈也不敢逼他，今天能把范丞丞弄来相亲，都是打着见张阿姨两家人一起吃饭的幌子。等张阿姨来到包间，说要去接自己的朋友的儿子来，范丞丞心中才了然，也不好发作，只是沉默寡言来表示拒绝。

范丞丞有男朋友，是自己工作室打杂的小助理，一个在校大学生。他一直没跟家里说这事儿，范妈妈自然以为自己儿子奔三了还是个孤家寡人。

不过最近和小男朋友分歧严重，三天小吵五天一大吵的，范丞丞更没打算跟家里说这事儿了。看这架势，八成过几天就要吹了，再换个别的漂亮年轻的小男孩，就是还得重新招个助理。

范妈妈倒是很满意这个小黄老师，工作性质好，人也随和。关键一个男生长得阳光可爱的，也不小家子气，原本以为能满足自己儿子“看脸”的择偶标准。

范妈妈其实想的不差，范丞丞觉得这个黄明昊长得真还行，不是特别帅特别漂亮，就是看着舒服。典型的南方人长相，长辈眼里看着觉得靠谱，相貌温和还单纯。

可范丞丞有男朋友了，虽然可能快分手了。但他也不喜欢黄明昊这种穿着西装来吃饭的假正经；擅长跟长辈周旋，估计社会经验尚可；既不是清纯佳人，又不能风情万种。还是个大学老师，搞哲学的，指不定迂腐官僚又无趣。

可转而又想，这种平时端着的人，说不定衣冠禽兽，床上给你放浪形骸展现“真我”。之前范丞丞有一任是个S大的研究生，还是少年班上来的，才21岁读了研二，人清高的很，床上功夫那叫一个了得，还什么都玩，野的不得了。

就是那人要出国留学，死活不要异地恋，说没有陪伴不能恋爱，才分了手。范丞丞心里想的是估计是异地了不能打炮，才把他给踹了。范丞丞说不想分手，可以接受异地的时候开放关系，甚至允许他跟别人上床，那人都摇摇头，决绝地上了飞机，走了。

范丞丞那次恋爱算是出钱出力还出真心，到头来人家连异地恋隔着手机骗骗他都不愿意。范丞丞想，指不定黄明昊也是这种人。

反正，不论黄明昊是个呆子，还是和那个前任一样的狐狸精，他范丞丞都决定概不奉陪。范丞丞早已打算好了，找了个大家刚聊完一个话题，都沉默着夹几口菜的间隙，扯了理由道：“我工作室有点急事，先走了，不好意思。”

走到包间门口，范丞丞才招呼道：“明昊，很高兴认识你，不过我想今天有点儿小误会，我有男朋友了，再见。”说完又和张阿姨和他妈道别，才推开包厢离开了。

范阿姨脸上挂不住的尴尬，忙说：“哎呀，丞丞这孩子，净瞎说。他可从来没跟我说起过他有朋友了这回事儿。小黄呀，让你见笑了。”

张阿姨也有点懵，不知道是范丞丞真有伴儿了，还是扯个理由糖塞。反正她觉得，范家小子看不上黄明昊，那是瞎了狗眼。瞧他那损样，流氓似的，还艺术家呢。

“小黄，来，继续吃饭。别理范丞丞那小子，阿姨觉得你哪哪都好，都想认你当干儿子了。”范妈妈说着又招来服务生，加了几个点心。

张阿姨也不好说什么，开始和范妈妈聊些有的没得，生意好不好做，谁谁又离婚了，还是净身出户，反正没再提范丞丞这茬，后半段晚饭也就还算得上愉快。

 

02

第二天是周末，黄明昊昨晚被相亲对象提前离场给伤到了，总归是有些挫败感的。虽然他打从心底里觉得范丞丞还是挺不错的，长得帅，身材好，除了有点不太礼貌，甚至挺伤人的。

对于爱美的人来说，去商场购物，浸在琳琅满目的商品里挑选总是愉悦的。黄明昊吃了午饭就去逛商场，Y品牌的新一季大秀刚过，新款已经上架，黄明昊刚从试衣间出来，就看到一个熟悉的身影。

还真的是冤家路窄，范丞丞再给他的小男友挑着衣服呢。他的小男朋友真是生的精致漂亮，高挺的鼻梁和深眼窝，双眼皮配合着长睫毛就像个洋娃娃似的，还故意染金了头发，实在有点让人挪不开眼。

范丞丞被挑剔的小男友磨烦了，他这件不好那件也不要的，当季新品试了个遍都不喜欢，可明明昨天才撒娇说Y品牌新一季的秀好看，吵着要来添置新衣服。

也不知怎么的，范丞丞觉得黄明昊能当个救命稻草。见了刚从试衣间出来的黄明昊，便走过去，微笑着打招呼：“明昊，真巧啊！”

小男友见范丞丞人跑了，赶忙不摆弄身上的衣物了，屁颠屁颠跑过来，就挽住了范丞丞靠着他。范丞丞比他那洋娃娃小男友高一个头还多，这样靠着挽着的，就跟挂在他身上似的。

“是挺巧的，昨天还说你男朋友呢，今天就见上了。”黄明昊也释然了，对方还真有男朋友，昨天范丞丞那个反应看来自己也没什么好闹心的了，况且范丞丞现在对自己很有礼貌，估摸着昨天是被“骗”来相亲的。

黄明昊转头又冲范丞丞的小男友说：“你长得真像混血，洋娃娃似的。”这是发自真心，自然把刚刚还带有敌意的小男孩给夸高兴了，那男孩低着头，脸颊有点微红，说：“谢谢，你也特别好看！”

范丞丞想清静一会儿，赶忙指挥道：“你去把刚刚我给你选的几件试一试，我和明昊聊几句。”见了有外人在，小男友只得乖乖的叫店员挑好衣服，给他打开试衣间的门，去试衣服。

一会儿店员端来了两瓶气泡水，分别递给黄明昊和范丞丞。两个人端着水喝了一口，放在茶几上，愣是没开口跟对方说话。黄明昊原本以为，范丞丞真的要跟他说写什么，现在看来，极有可能是被小男友弄烦了，想讨个清静。

店员本以为这两人站在一起，还说了话，应该是熟人，结果送来水两人都没说话。一时间气氛有些尴尬，店员赶紧跟黄明昊找话题，“先生，刚刚试的衣服觉得如何，还满意吗？”

“嗯，裤子包起来吧，上衣再看看。”黄明昊说完看了看手机，决定逃离这个尴尬的地方，远离这个尴尬制造者范丞丞。

“我去刷卡，回见。”说完黄明昊就跟着店员往柜台走去，结了帐赶紧溜之大吉。

 

03

黄明昊甚至开始怀疑缘分这种东西，不然怎么被朋友拉着蹦个养生迪都能在洗手间遇到范丞丞。

“嗨，好巧！”黄明昊不怎么来这种嘈杂的地方，但不代表他不会去。朋友喊他，他就来了，穿的还是规规矩矩，一副刚下班归来的五好青年模样。

范丞丞迷迷瞪瞪的看了过来，定了定神，反应了好一会，“哟？黄明昊。”这连名带姓的喊着，还有前面那个轻浮的语气，只能证明，范丞丞有些醉了。

“你怎么会在这种地方？”范丞丞真的喝的有点上头，嘴巴快，把想的直接说了出来。

“我朋友喊我，我就来了。虽然我确实不喜欢这种地方。”黄明昊如实回答，也不奇怪，他知道很多觉得他一搞哲学的人民教师，肯定朝九晚五深居简出。

可这话不知怎么，到了范丞丞那里就变了味，也不知道是不是范丞丞喝多了酒，听话的时候还自己添油加醋。“来就来了，别装纯。你穿成这样，怕不是个老手。别人以为你是个单纯好骗的雏儿，来勾搭你。其实那才遂了你的意，你这种人其实心黑的很，就是来钓人的。”

黄明昊哪里知道范丞丞有过那么一个人前人后两幅面孔还伤他不浅的前男友，只觉得范丞丞喝多了不清醒，也不觉得冒犯。

直到范丞丞突然从后面贴过来把黄明昊压到了洗手台上，两个人下体贴的很紧，黄明昊能明显感觉一个有硬度的东西，估摸着是勃起了。范丞丞的胯顶了他几下，手也不老实，直往黄明昊的衬衣里伸。

“你干嘛？你这是性骚扰了吧？”黄明昊冷冷地说。他知道范丞丞喝多了，不觉得这事儿有多严重，只是想起到点儿威慑力，让对方清醒一下。

“今晚就钓我怎么样？一个刚失恋出来喝酒求安慰的醉汉。”范丞丞说着开始轻轻地咬黄明昊的耳垂，软软的小团的肉被他叼在嘴里玩，黄明昊轻微地抖动说明他还是很有感觉的，范丞丞觉得胜券在握。

“你喝多了，不清醒了。我还没恋过呢，怎么安慰失恋的你？”黄明昊伸手去推范丞丞的脑袋，让他别在自己耳边煽风点火。

“喝多了才硬不起来呢…你摸摸，这是喝多了吗？”范丞丞说这话也不害臊，他打从心底里就笃定黄明昊是个伪君子，特别是现在还在夜店碰到他。这个道貌岸然的骚货！小狐狸！妖精！

“好了，不准闹了，我朋友还等我呢！”黄明昊挣开范丞丞的怀里，说话像是管教学生。离开前还回头确认了下范丞丞是真的清醒着呢，最多就是反应慢半拍之外，才放心的往朋友开的台子走去。

范丞丞不是一个人来的，朋友该是来陪失恋的他喝酒，还拖家带口出双入对，说是妻管严，怕老婆生气干脆就带着来了，可把范丞丞一顿气。这会儿黄明昊跑了，范丞丞酒劲儿也过了些，除了刚刚硬了半天消不下去的下半身之外，一切都觉得安好。

范丞丞想不通，他那会儿看着从朦胧昏暗的走廊走进敞亮的洗手间的黄明昊，竟然觉得他发着光，顺眼的很。大可能就是因为他不沾脂粉气，作为一个gay，不妖不娘，还穿的简单的衬衣，这一股清流，勾的人心痒痒的。

心痒的原因不是其他，范丞丞才不喜欢一股清水流的通透，又不是要洗刷心灵，他要把这水搅浑。这清泉下面的淤泥细沙，本就属于这泉，只是藏于水底，要变浑浊还得靠一点儿外力。

范丞丞毫不介意变成这“一点儿外力”。毫不费劲就从范妈妈那知道了黄明昊的学校办公室，约莫知道周二下午有课，便开着车去堵人了。

“黄老师！”黄明昊一从教学楼出来就被人喊住了，范丞丞靠着他那辆黑色的911抽着烟，别提多打眼了。

“把烟灭了，我们这是无烟校园。”黄明昊一本正经地说。

“哦……”范丞丞理亏，把烟头扔在地上踩灭了，想起不过还是捡了起来，走了几步扔进了旁边的垃圾桶。

“找我干嘛？”黄明昊也没想通范丞丞为什么突然出现，上周六才在夜店洗手间见过，怎么就被人惦记上了。

“没事，就想请你吃个饭，觉得之前太失礼了。怎么样，接受道歉吗？”范丞丞一脸诚恳。

黄明昊没说话，扭头就走。范丞丞正要去拦，结果就见黄明昊拉开911的副驾，自个儿坐了上去。范丞丞赶紧跟上去，坐上驾驶座，发动了车，往城北开去。

城北老城区里有个日料店，刺身很新鲜，范丞丞也不知道黄明昊喜不喜欢。“日料可以吗？”范丞丞问。

“我都行，你作东，你说了算。”黄明昊说。


End file.
